


Backpacking Through Europe?

by Unofficial_Spiderman (Written_prose_things)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener is a softie, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, sleep deprived harley keener, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Unofficial_Spiderman
Summary: Parkner week 2020. Prompt 1: "2020 isn't a real year."Harley and Peter start as each other's arch-nemesis then become friends and finally soft tier scientist boyfriends.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Backpacking Through Europe?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love comments. my Tumblr is @Unofficial_spiderman, hmu for prompts and other stuff...  
> I know this isn't the full prompt, but I ran with it...

It’s funny how quickly time passes. Peter and Harley had met in their sophomore year, at Tony’s penthouse. 

They had both been jealous of each other, trying to figure out their roles as Tony’s mentees- slash- adopted kids. 

_ Peter walked into the penthouse, uncertain.  _

_ Tony had regaled him with stories of the quick-witted and smart Harley, who had connected with Tony much earlier.  _

_ Though Peter didn’t want to admit it, he was very insecure. Usually, he could call Tony for every problem he had, whether big or small, but Tony did have an extremely hectic schedule.  _

_ Would Tony still have time for him now that Harley was in the picture? _

_ Peter sighed and walked into the penthouse. The elevator shut behind him with its usual ding, which sounded ominous today.  _

_ “Hey, Peter. Come in here.” Tony yelled from his office.  _

_ Peter walked in timidly. Tony and Harley were standing next to the windows, which spanned one entire wall of the office, staring outside.  _

_ When the door shut with a creak, Tony turned around and smiled, “Hey kid, meet Harley.” _

_ Outside Tony’s peripheral vision, Harley stared at Peter with a murderous expression. Peter gulped.  _

_ The change in the blonde boy’s expression as he moved forward, scared Peter more than most of the preps he handled in the middle of the night.  _

_ Just as Tony’s gaze settled on Harley, he became the personification of sunshine and rainbows.  _

_ “Hey, Peter. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Harley drawled in his southern accent.  _

_ Peter nodded shortly, “Yeah-yeah. Same.” _

_ It was only when Harley let go of Peter’s hand did the super-powered kid realise how strong Harley’s grip was.  _

_ Had he been a normal kid, Peter thought woefully, he would have broken a few bones at least. _

Over the next few months, they resolved their animosity, while sitting on the roof of Stark Tower. 

_ Peter couldn’t stand it anymore. Every time he went to the tower, to meet Tony, for help or even for their weekly lab days, Harley was hanging around like a shadow.  _

_ Peter didn’t understand it. They were getting along in school easily now after Harley had punched Flash in the face for bullying him. They even hung out alone in the tower sometimes, playing games on Harley’s new X-box. But Harley still leeched off Peter’s time with Tony. _ __  
  


_ Peter had made an effort to give Harley exclusive time with the inventor. Was it too much, to expect the same in return?  _

_ So, when Peter walked into the lab, for some help with the suit and Harley was still there, Peter placed his suit next to Tony and promptly walked back out.  _

_ Now, Peter was sitting in the roof, the quiet wind hitting him in the face. He assured himself, he had already spoken to Tony about what was wrong with the suit, he wouldn’t have been needed there anyway. _

_ Then the elevator door opened. Peter sighed, apparently not.  _

_ Peter abruptly turns around. This was not the person he expected. He focuses on what Harley is saying. _

_ “You don’t have to keep storming away. I’m leaving.” Harley says harshly. _

_ Peter shakes his head exasperatedly, “Quit being so dramatic, I don’t want you to leave.” _

_ Harley yells back, “Excuse you? I’m the dramatic one? Who keeps storming out of here every time something doesn’t go their way?” _

_ Peter points a finger at Harley, “I can’t help it if you’re here all the time.” _

_ Harley rolls his eyes, “That’s why I’m leaving.” _

_ Peter smacks his head, “I don’t want you to leave forever. Just go somewhere else while I hang out with Tony.” _

_ Harley laughs at that. But it isn’t the cute laugh he shared with Tony or the sarcastic laugh he aims at Peter. It’s a weird broken sound that surprises Peter and not in a good way. _

_ Harley adds between his bouts of laughter, “ Somewhere else? Where is that?” _

_ Peter shrugs, his anger fading away quickly, “I don’t know. To your friend’s house?” _

_ Harley’s laughter stops abruptly, “My friend’s? I don’t have friends, Parker.” _

_ Peter gives a confused reply, “What? Of course, you do...” then he realises, Harley’s friends are Ned, MJ and the aca-dec team.  _

_ Harley must see the revelation on his face because he adds, “My friends were your friends first. Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn’t have been possessive about them.” _

_ Peter’s eyes skitter to the ground. Harley snorts, “Even with Tony, you look like a dog ready to piss on a fire hydrant.” _

_ Peter scrunches his nose at the imagery, but looks up and apologises, “Sorry I got so weird. I just felt like you were here to take him from me.” _

_ Harley laughs at that. But this laugh is much better, it makes Peter feel good as well. _

_ Harley adds, “Parker, you’re so dumb. I always had Tony’s number, even when I wasn’t here. Did it feel like I was stealing him away then?” _

_ Peter shakes his head bashfully, “No.” _

_ Harley replies snarkily, but Peter can detect tones of warmth under it, “It’s like your parents didn’t teach you to share.” _

_ Just to be a little shit, Peter replies sullenly, “Don’t have parents.” _

_ Harley rolls his eyes, “Jesus fucking wept, quit going on and on about being an orphan.” _

_ Peter laughs at that. The tension in the air is gone, replaced with something far more electric, and Peter doesn’t know what to do with that.  _

_ Harley shoves his hands into his pockets, “Now, I don’t know about spider people’s ability to feel cold, but as a human teenager, I don’t want to turn into a human popsicle.” _

_ Peter sighs dramatically and gets up, “Alright, let’s go.” _

_ Harley adds, “You better make me some hot chocolate for all the useless drama you’ve cluttered my life with.” _

By the time they leave high school, their days of hating each other are long gone, replaced instead by a warm friendship. The day of their graduation ceremony is one which both of them cherish. 

_ It feels weird to decide their colleges in such a show-boaty and unnecessarily dramatic way, but that’s what Harley and Peter decide. Ned had already made plans to fly out to his school of bio-tech in Japan the day after their ceremony and MJ’s leaving for Stockholm for her journalism school the week after.  _

_ Peter and Harley are the only ones who are looking at the same courses in the same schools and it’s going to be a dream come true if they decide to go to the same school.  _

_ Peter takes a deep breath and clutches the letters he’s gotten from all the colleges he’s applied to, before getting into the car with May and driving to the high school.  _

_ May parks the car and Peter steps out. The grass has been freshly cut, the sun is shining and the bleachers have been wiped down and placed in a semi-circle around the podium.  _

_ Students in blue gowns and hats are milling around. Peter can't see his friends in the mele yet.  _

_ He turns around and puts his letter inside the car before walking towards the bleachers.  _

_ May walks with him, holding his hand. Even though they aren’t talking about it, Peter knows they’re both thinking of Ben, how he’d have loved to be around for this day.  _

_ May tightens her grip for a moment, Peter looks down at her. He’s grown taller in the last year. Tony had pitched a fit about it.  _

_ “I’m proud of you, kiddo.” _

_ Peter nods, swallowing the lump in his throat, “Thanks, May. I love you.” _

_ When they reach the seating arrangements, May walks towards the bleachers, which are the parent’s area and Peter heads to the arrangement of chairs directly in front of the podium.  _

_ Coach Wilson is standing in front, directing students to their seats. He smiles at Peter and points him to his chair. Peter sits down and waits for his friends.  _

_ MJ and Ned text him within a few minutes and they all get together to take pictures with each other and their parents, before heading back to their seats. _

_ As expected, Peter gets a message from Harley five minutes before the ceremony starts.  _

**_Hey, I’ve reached the parking lot. Where r u?_ **

_ Peter rolls his eyes and types out a reply,  _

**_I’m sitting in my seat, at the right time. Get here quickly, it’s about to start._ **

_ Harley replies with an eye-rolling emoji.  _

_ The ceremony starts a few moments later, the ceremony starts. Thankfully, Harley is in his seat before Principal Morita starts his address.  _

_ Harley, MJ and Ned walk across the podium before Peter. He holds up his phone and takes videos of them, yelling hard and hooting as they wave at him.  _

_ He feels elated when his name is called. _

_ After the ceremony is over and everyone’s done taking photos, crying and hugging, Harley and Peter stand in the parking lot.  _

_ They’re both holding the letter of the school they’re going to. Harley smiles at him softly. Tony, Pepper, May and baby Morgan are standing to the side.  _

_ Peter’s heart is thundering. He hands Harley his letter and snatches Harley’s from his hand.  _

_ He opens the letter with shaking hands and bursts out laughing as soon as he sees the letterhead.  _

**_MIT_ **

_ They’re both going to MIT. Harley’s hug comes out of nowhere. Peter stands in his friend’s embrace, listening to his thundering heartbeat, which copies his own.  _

_ When they separate, Peter realises that he’s crying. Harley’s face looks blurred and by the hiccuping sound that Harley’s making, he’s crying as well.  _

The first few weeks at school are a little difficult as they try to get their bearings, but having each other helps both Harley and Peter a lot. Which brings them here. 

In their second year, Peter and Harley share a room, a bed and soft morning kisses. Sometimes, Peter feels like they’re an old married couple. 

Tomorrow is the first day of their winter break. They’re going home in three days. Peter lies awake in bed, staring out of the window. 

New Year’s is approaching. Although he hates to admit it, Peter and Harley have had a ten-year plan since sophomore year and they’re almost halfway through it. 

Of course, the list has changed slightly, with the change in their relationship, but the idea is the same. 

Peter sits up slowly. He hasn’t been able to sleep due to the excitement. He tries not to wake Harley up, but the blonde boy is a light sleeper. 

Harley pulls him closer by the waist and mumbles, “Hmm, where you goin’?”

Peter shrugs, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Harley cracks an eye open, “What’re you thinkin’ bout?”

Peter replies softly, “Our 2020 resolutions.”

Harley is suddenly wide awake, “2020 isn’t a real year!”

Peter laughs at that, “Yeah it is, babe.”

Harley jolts out of bed, “Holy mother of god, we haven’t even planned our trip.”

Peter laughs out loud at that. They have a tentative plan of going for a backpacking trip across Europe before their final year. 

Before Peter can say anything, Harley has pulled out his laptop and is staring at it, bleary-eyed, at it powers up. 

Peter crawls over to him and softly closes the laptop. Harley hums inquisitively, “Hmm?”

Peter shakes his head and puts the laptop back in its place on Harley’s table, which is right next to the bed. The alarm clock sitting there reads 1:45 a.m.

Peter replies softly, “There’s still time for that, Harley. Why don’t you catch up on your sleep? We can plan tomorrow.”

Harley lies down easily, taking Peter with him, “Knew there was a reason why I loved you.”

Peter blushes and cuddles into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: "And I said 'no', you know, like a liar"


End file.
